The invention relates to an apparatus for the anchorage of slabs, in particular natural stone slabs, aluminum plates, masonry or the like, to the anchorage base, with an angular holder which exhibits a vertical holding leg and a horizontal supporting leg.
In a known apparatus of this type (European Preliminary Published Specification No. 132,003), the vertical holding leg consists of parallel flat holding struts which are perpendicular to the surface of the anchorage base and between which an anchorage element, in the form of a screw bolt connection, is provided. The two flat holding struts consist of a flat strip which is bent off at the top in hairpin shape and whose lower sections interact with bracket-like bent parts, which form the horizontal supporting leg, the hairpin-shaped bent holding leg being bent off by its lower parts in a similar manner in the direction of the horizontal supporting leg and connected to the latter by riveting or welding to form a flexurally rigid apparatus. The horizontal supporting leg bent like a bracket exhibits an internal thread in which the threaded bolt of a horizontally adjustable support is arranged. The free end of the support is designed with a mount for the slab to be supported, a vertical holding pin being arranged at the free end of the support, which holding pin engages in a corresponding recess of the wall slab.
The support, borne in round, horizontal supporting legs bent like eyes, can thus be infinitely variably adjusted horizontally, so that the slab held in front of the actual masonry can be precisely adjusted in its lateral distance from the masonry.
The known apparatus likewise has a vertical setting capability for the perpendicular adjustment of the height of the slab. It comprises the provision of a toothing on the wall side of the two flat holding struts, which form the vertical holding leg, which toothing interacts with a plate provided with toothing and resting on the surface of the masonry in such a way that the apparatus can be vertically adjusted as a whole.
A disadvantage of this known apparatus is that it requires a considerable complexity in its production. Although the vertical holding leg can be punched out of a simple sheet metal strip, the tabs and toothing provided on these sheet metal strips necessitate a considerable expenditure of material, and an infinitely variable setting is not possible. A further complexity from a production viewpoint is that the vertical holding leg has to be bent off several times, necessitating expensive bend-shaping on relatively expensive bending devices or bending machines. A further complex and elaborate operation is the production of the horizontal supporting leg, which has to be bent into an almost closed holding eye for the horizontally adjustable support parts. Finally, the vertical holding leg and the horizontal supporting leg have to be firmly connected to each other by means of riveting and/or welding in such a way that the apparatus as a whole has adequate load-bearing and flexural rigidity.